To Be A Princess
by pansexualwaffle
Summary: AU. The princess dies, and Lina Belgium  is required to step up and take the throne. The story follows her becoming a princess, her crowning and her marriage. BelgiumxRomano in later chapters.


Inspired, somewhat, by X-Hayze-chan-X's really cute story 'Captain's Quarters', the Veggie Tales movie 'Esther', 'Anastasia', and the Barbie movie 'the Princess and the Pauper'. No joke.

Plotless and overly stereotyped, lets see where this goes. x3 Belgiums name is Lina Holland is not her brother, but is included in later chapters. His name is Basilius.

"Speech"  
_'Thoughts'_  
...break in story/time...

* * *

Francis held the hand of the teenaged girl, whose breathing was surprisingly calm, despite the current situations. The beautiful young woman was dying. Opening her eyes and turning to the blonde man next to her, her hoarse voice managed to whisper out, "Francis...make sure that my sister...is a good princess. Alright?"  
Francis frowned, shaking his head, "She won't have to, ch ri. You're going to make it."  
The girl didn't respond, instead turning her eyes back up to the ceiling, "She's a good girl...a little wild, though. Make sure she makes good choices."  
"Princess-" He spoke to inturrupted her, but noticed her breathing hitch. She winced, clutching the covers tightly for a second before releasing them and going limp. "Princess? Doctor! Get in here! she- She's..."  
People began rushing into the room, trying to bring the woman back. A priest was there, praying for God to make the right choice. Her parents were there, crying and holding hands tightly.  
It was too crowded for anyone to here Francis whisper, "She's gone."

Outside the castle, the young Lina heard the noise and looked up to the window. Everyone had crowded into her sisters room. Gasping, she realised what had happened. Her sister was dead. Tears welling up in her eyes, the girl ran up the hill and into the castle. She ran up the stairs with a speed she had never reached before, almost at the room when she ran into Francis, the kings advisor. "Out of my way, I want to see my sister!"

When the man didn't move, she threw down her foot, "Move, Francis!"  
The man shook his head, putting a hand on her shoulder, "You do not want to see her this way, little Lina. You need to remember her as...as she was."  
Finally, tears were streaking down the little girls cheeks. It was odd, Francis realized, that he thought of her as a little girl. She was eighteen, and should have been married by now. Instead, she ran around playing with the children and animals around town. She was not fit to be a princess.  
"However, your sister did tell me something before she passed."  
Lina wiped the tears away, looking up at the man with bright green eyes, "O-oh? What did she say...?"  
Francis looked the girl over, before taking her by the hand and leading her down the hall and away from the chaos of the passed princess' bed chamber. "She told me to make sure that you became just as good a princess as she was. For you to...to make her proud, Lina."

Lina looked away from the man, out the window. "I...I can't be a princess! I don't want to!" She crossed the hall to look out the window, "I...have things I want to do. I want to be free, do as I please!"  
Francis frowned at the girl, "You wouldn't want to let her down, would you?"  
He saw the young woman tense up, and look to the side, "Well...no. I don't..."  
"Then this is what we must do." Francis opened the door to Lina's bedroom, "Now, get some rest. We will begin tomorrow."

The girl looked back at him in surprise, "Begin? Begin what?"  
"Your training, bien s r." He smiled slightly at the blonde, who made her way into the room with a confused expression. "you didn't think you were just born a princess, did you?"  
"Well...yes, actually." Lina said, as he closed the door and made his way back down the hall, leaving the girl alone.

Throwing herself onto the bed, Lina looked around her room. It was not the room of a princess, not in the least. Her walls were covered with drawings and paintings, her closet did not have a single corset and the only jewelery she had was in a box on her vanity, only being worn when she had to. She thought to her sisters room, with its plain walls and always organized collections of dresses. Her sister was the image of 'princess'. She was dressed every morning in wonderful dresses of pale pinks and light pastels. Jewelery accented her naturally long and straight blonde hair. she was beautiful.

Lina slipped off the bed and looked into the floor length mirror her mother had bought for her. She was dressed in a dark green dress, the kind a servant would wear. She had dressed herself that morning and snuck out to go and see the stable boy and see how her horses were doing. She wasn't even wearing a corset, she lectured herself as she tried to brush out the short, choppy mess of blonde waves that fell around her neck.  
_'What will Francis do...? No one can turn someone...like me into a princess.'_


End file.
